


at the end of the day, do i know who i am?

by adorechan



Series: if i could rewrite my story, i definitely would. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Memory Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, Repressed Memories, Spoilers, expect more of these in the future, i have many headcanons for izuru and hajime, i like to think that hajime struggles with identity after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: hajime struggles with his identity.(character study)
Series: if i could rewrite my story, i definitely would. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	at the end of the day, do i know who i am?

**Author's Note:**

> i have many headcanons with these two
> 
> one of them being that the two of them share a body and this directly goes with that
> 
> expect more works from me in the future about these two because i've recently been obsessed with dr2

who is he? who is he? who is he?

hajime or izuru? he can’t tell. 

the red eye haunts him. he hates how it looks. so dull. so dull. so uninterested in everything. the green eye haunts him. it looks wrong. no longer bright and full of hope like it used to be. izuru is taking over.

go away 

go away

he can’t stand looking at himself for too long. it reminds him how he isn’t whole. he isn’t hajime. he isn’t izuru. he’s nothing. he’s not real. he shouldn’t exist. how does he exist? he’s not real.

his memories are foggy. reserve course student. experiment. experiment. experiment. scars in his head. scars he can’t forget. jabberwock island. simulation. simulation. simulation. nothing’s real anymore. 

he remembers a girl. 

HE WATCHED HER DIE. 

HE LET HER DIE.

WHY COULDN’T HE REMEMBER?

HE COULD HAVE SAVED HER.

IT’S ALL HIS FAULT.

HE KILLED HER. HE KILLED HER. 

WHY DIDN’T HE REMEMBER UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE?

SHE’S NOT REAL ANYMORE.

hajime or izuru?

hajime or izuru?

who is inside of him?

who is he?

cut his hair. its too long. its darker than what he remembers.

did the color change? 

whoishewhoishewhoishewhoishewhoishe

why can’t he remember?

who is hajime hinata?   
who is izuru kamukura?

he can’t remember.

“hinata? what are you doing in there? we’ve got to go.”

WHO IS HINATA?   
WHO IS HE?


End file.
